Keep Breathing, Darling
by regenerate
Summary: #13-why can't i just save you?
1. Paint it something tragic, Team 7

**Title: **Paint it Something Tragic

**Summary:** we were team seven, we were alot of things, 

now we're just ghosts in the wind playing at wisps of happier times

**Pairings: **None.

**Rating: T**

**Note: **Hm, suppose I don't have one. Funny, that.

* * *

They were _famous._

Stubborn blonde boy with eyes like stars and dreams that reached farther than all of them.

(--I have a dreamhaveadreamhavea--)

Pretty girl with a big head full of hopes and crushed feelings and hair that was shockingly_shockingly_pink.

(--Sasuke-kunwantwillfeellike_crushedshotdown_rejected.)

Handsome tragic genius with eyes like _murder _and a smirk like **heartbreak.**

(Power--I'mgoingtokillacertainman--)

Looks on with a smile, lone eye crinkling, always _watching _but never knowing.

(--I'll say it right now, I hate you all.)

* * *

People wondered if they'd make it.

Blonde boy was too loud, Pink girl was too bubbly, Handsome/Tragic/Genuis was too beautiful and too cold, like chipped ice and broken hearts. And Teacher was just too relaxed, he didn't look like he even owned the situation no matter how hard he could have tried.

But Blonde boy opened his mouth and started talking. He started igniting them like a fire, like a flame, like something untouchable.

Something beautiful. He became the dream. (--touched hearts.)

Pink girl started growing up. (--We'll start by cutting our hair.)

She started intervening, she started crying, her heart falling on their wounds like her teardrops,

she started _moving._

Handsome/Tragic/Genuis started smiling.

Wanted his heart to start beating again. 

(--Maybe he could replace blood with snoring tents and spilt ramen. 

Maybe he might let her _smile_ shine in.)

Teacher started _believing._

'We're one, we are one.' They had it in their eyes, in their smirks in their smiles.

One. Always forever and ever.

* * *

Something changed.

* * *

Blonde boy became better.

(Or so he thought--)

Pink girl started caring too much.

(--I don't want to see you like this.)

Teacher was too slow and too easy.

(--We use this to protect--we're lucky we have people

who saved us from that path.)

Tragic/Handsome/Genuis wanted more.

Pink girl tried her hardest.

(PleasepleasestaywithmeIloveyousodamnmuch.)

She tried to run in, but they were too far gone.

(Is this a dream?)

She looks out her window, into the night, her thoughts whispering,

(Go, go. Find him. Stop him.)

She runs.

Pink girl tried. She poured her heart, her feelings, her love.

Tragic/Handsome/Genuis broke her.

He broke her with just his look and his voice.

(--You're still annoying. Go home and sleep.)

The stars shone cold on her back, and she smiled through her tears.

He broke her like tiny shards, cutting her to pieces with his voice and 

his words.

She tried to remind him.

(Remember? Remember we said we're one? )

He moves to grab her head. Because he doesn't wanttowantherbutohgod--

(We're one--we're one--you're my whole world--)

Pink girl fails.

* * *

Blonde boy goes. He promises her, he promises to protect that smile.

I tried--she chokes out, but he smiles simply at her.

(--You did all you could.--)

He tries.

(--You are my blood!)

He screams at him.

(My brother--we're one--)

Tragic/Handsome/Genuis smiles brokenly at the battered face.

(Nomorenomorenomore..)

(--..you are my blood...)

* * *

They're making history.

Pink girl grows, in mind, in heart.

(--In body.)

She learned to never wear her heart on her sleeve ever again.

Because there was too much of a chance at seeing another person's back.

She heals harder. Trains more.

To make up for the one person she could _not _heal. (Not now, not ever...)

Blonde boy grew up, got stronger, but he never ever smiled completely again.

But he clings to Pink Girl sometimes, when they're just afraid of being alone.

They sleep like gemini twins in each others arms, afraid of losing another piece of themselves.

For a moment two puzzle pieces connect. 

(One is still missing.

(--We're one..)

* * *

Tragic/Handsome/Genuis meets them.

He's like a body without a soul, Pink Girl tells Blonde boy.

And they don't want to look at each other.

(They are each others puzzle pieces.

Every shattered piece inside them yearns to 

be made whole again.)

Blonde boys calls and Pink Girls broken whispers

are far away on the bottom of the ravine, and he's as high as an angel, looking 

at them. Did he forget everything?

(You are my blood..)

(Did you forget how I made you tomato soup when you were sick?)

Pink Girl whispers.

(Remember how I dragged you to do ridiculously stupid things?)

Blonde boy chokes.

Tragic/Handsome/Genuis is dead. Cold and dead.

He forgot about the tents and the fights and the moments in time where they 

clung to each other because they were still alive. They were whole.

He forgot that that they were his puzzle pieces.

He forgot them. 

---(Forgot himself.)

* * *

Simply they're who they are.

Team 7.

..--and they are _tragic._

* * *

I wanted to try drabbles too. Please leave your request of a pairing or a topic in a r-e-v-i-e-w.

For serious, it makes authors srsly sad when you don't comment on something they worked hard on..

It also encourages laziness and--

I could rant, but how about you shut me up with a request or a little comment? =D


	2. Ordinary Words, Naruto and Sakura

**Drabble **

**#2**

**Words: **1,311 (Wow.)

**Title:**

Ordinary Words

**Summary: **

He was just an ordinary boy, but his dream was the heart of her.

**Characters:**

Naruto, Sakura (Requested by Anonymous A.)

**Song Recommendation:**

Ordinary Day, think of Naruto, and

if you love him enough, you will cry.

* * *

_Just a day, just an ordinary day,_

_Just trying to get by--_

She remembers the first time she saw him.

All hair and bowed shoulders, and his eyes were broken and hurting.

_(--She had her own problems, fighting Ami, fighting the world--she's ugly, can't you see that? )_

Stop looking at me, she wanted to tell him, fighting back the lump in her throat. (The weight in her heart.)

_Stop looking at me as if I'm going to love you--_

She cries when she walks away.

_Just a boy just an ordinary boy--_

He's stupid she tells herself, as she glances to the left, (God, didn't Sasuke look gorgeous in the sunlight?)

He's annoying, he's retarted, his whiskers are too weird and his smile is too cheeky.

But there was something heart-stopping about a boy of only twelve standing against the sunset, eyes closed and a grin on his face, turning to her and whispering, "One day, you and me are gonna watch this from the Hokage's Tower."

_--But he was looking to the sky._

* * *

_And as he asked if I would come along,_

_I started to realize--_

Life was never boring when you're the only girl on a team.

There's bugs, and awkward situations where you might have to talk to the boy you're madly in love with, (he won't answer of course) and there's that annoying blonde boy in the corner who won't shut up.

But then there were the moments where he'd open his mouth--and there was something in his voice, something in their eyes, something beyond anything she'd ever known.

All when that blonde boy opened his mouth.

"To be Hokage. That is my dream!"

Whenever he throws himself in front of someone else.

(And it's often, and why are you so stupid? Why aren't you more careful?!)

There's something about the way the light shines in his eyes, as he says so passionately,

in that husky (since when was it so strong?) _whisper,_

"I'll protect you with my life, dattebayo."

It's like watching a life being reborn.

_--Everyday you find, just what he's looking for._

_Like a shooting star, he shines._

* * *

_And he said, Take my hand, _

_live while you can,_

Come with me, he seems to whisper to her, although it's more like a shout whenever he opens his mouth.

But his eyes, (ohgodhiseyes--) they are so soft, and so tender, that her heart cracks because _who the hell loves like that?_

_Don't you feel the dreams that I write, in the palm of your hand?_

You know what you want--he tells her in his glance, in the sad expression on his face as yet again, a cold refusal hits her like cold water soaking her shoulders. (Sasuke-kun isn't a people person, hahah..)

I can make you so so happy--believe it!

Sakura tries her hardest to look away from those beautiful blue eyes.

(Because once she does--)

--she'll never look away.

* * *

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words,_

_though they did not feel, no,_

She's twelve.

She's on a bench.

And her heart is breaking.

"..Please...bring him home..." (IlovehimIlovehim--but--)

He seems to drown himself in fake-plastic happiness, because she knows, that he loves her too much to show anything else but a thumbs-up, but in his eyes burns a promise, in his eyes she saw a pink-haired girl standing proud and tall and free of restraints, free of tears and free of sorrow.

"I promise!"

_I felt what I had not felt before, _

_you'd swear, those words couldn't heal._

"N-Naruto?"

He stares in blank shock at the girl on his doorstep, her sobs vague hiccups and she's clutching a pink blanket with her slippers on. It's three-o'clock at night and he's wearing a ridiculously strange dog-cap.

"Sakura-chan?"

She was scared he was going to leave her. They were all going to go away, Sasuke left her. (He always hated her.)

Kakashi would die someday on a mission, (he was too reckless) and she would end up alone, useless, a princess without her loyal (maybe one) knights.

"...I..I don't want to be alone.."

_And as I looked up, into those eyes,_

_his vision borrows mine, and to know he's no stranger_

Harsh broken sobs wrack the girl's body as he suddenly clutches her against his chest,

and she can imagine his impossibly blue eyes, hurting for her.

"All along.." She croaks miserably, and he's confused, but she can only

marvel against the tears and the blankets how warm and how perfect,

she fits against him in his protective arms. (Slippers, pajamas, hat and all.)

_For I feel like I've held him for all of time._

* * *

_And he said, _

_Take my hand, live while you can, _

_don't you feel the dreams that I write in the palm _

_of your hand, no, in the palm of your hand.._

_--Please come with me, see what I see--_

Moments in time, moments where she'd spare a laugh.

Spare a cheeky grin or join his brassy voice in chiming, "YOU'RE LATE!' At the top

of their lungs.

_touch the stars for, time will not flee_

_time will not flee, can you see?_

"I'm coming back stronger, " He tells her on the day before he sets out.

And she can only laugh. Because it seems like the whole world is spinning with his strength.

* * *

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream,_

_as I lay in bed--_

She's fifteen.

And she's waiting.

Her heart is still patched up in bleeding places,

still struggling to beat properly on its own.

But she's waiting, she's still hoping.

_And that boy, that ordinary boy,_

_was it all in my head?_

She scans the crowds,

because how hard is it to tell orange clothes and blonde hair apart?!

_Did he ask if I would come along, it all seemed so real--_

She looks at the sky with exasperation--(wait, the sky--)

--something, arms raised, black and orange--blonde hair, staring down at

'his future village' (**her hero's comeback.)**

--eyes like fire. (heart starts racing)

_And as I looked to the door I saw that boy,_

_Standing there with a deal._

"Naruto."

She doesn't remember running,

but she knows this isn't the first time

he made her heart skip a beat.

_And he said, take my hand--_

_live while you can--_

* * *

Fifteen still, gazing at each new strand of hair,

each fragment of each other they've missed.

Every sleep-over they've failed to plan.

Suddenly he's her prince of sunset again,

as they walk as a newly created Team, (bells in all)

towards the bridge.

_Don't you feel the dreams that I write,_

He offers her his hand.

Come with me, he whispers to her softly. (All these years.)

Come and join my dream. Come with me, Sakura-chan.

(--and I'll make you happy.)

_In the palm of your hand?_

_In the palm of your hand.._

And Sakura, tears in her eyes, whispers 'Yes.'

_just a boy just an ordinary boy, _

_but he was looking to the sky._

* * *

Because Naruto heals hearts.

_Gasp-pant. Hell of a drabble. Well, if you have a prompt and a pairing request, please review it for me. Hope you liked this. I won't write this long next time. If you have a request or a prompt, remember, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Tangerine, Naruto and Ino

**Title: **Tangerine  
**Pairing: **Naruto, Ino implied SasuSaku  
**Wordcount: **Do I look like I'll remember? Pfft. Okay, fine, 812.  
**Summary: **Everybody could use a new look now and then.  
**Requested by: **Mahou-san, my chocolate coated crack-pot.

* * *

Tangerine

* * *

Yamanako Ino loved her flavored-lipgloss.

It was in her world, God, and therefore, she tried quite earnestly to incorporate into every little aspect of her life. Such as in her pocket of her skinny-jeans-her coat-pocket--Shikamaru's mouth--

She slammed her fist onto the counter; blinking her Full-N'Soft coated eyelashes in attempts to stop the moisture gathering in the creases of her eyelids. _Willnotcrywillnotcrywillnotcry--_

"Calm down, honey, " Her best friend beside her soothed in a voice _she _often used with her boy--_EXBOYFRIEND_ and could only nod stubbornly as Sakura gently took her hand and patted her lightly; not noticing how Ino's keen blue eyes jealously took in the sight of her other hand intermingled all too innocently with a certain Uchiha's.

_Sh-Shika-m-maru and I did thatttt..._She wailed inwardly; and unfortunately looked up to see a couple busy lip-locking in the corner of the resturaunt; her eyes gleaming with untold resentment.

_Shika and I did that too, _she thought longingly; her ramen bowl forgotten as she gazed dramatically up into the clouds.  
Damn, clouds. She hated clouds. Hate-hate-hate--

Her fingers longingly found their way around her latest fad; her chocolate-mocha scented (and flavored) lip-balm; the usually comforting scent reminding her of her ex-lover's kisses and impeccably spiky hair reminscent of the same sh--_we are not going there, we can't go there not now oh god, can't, my make-up will smear ohgod--_

Sakura exchanged a humorless look with her boyfriend of two years; who only raised a perfectly raven brow and shook his head. Ino could only watch with miserable dismay.

"Y'know, er, we could leave; Ino."

Sakura offered helpfully; gazing into her friends impossibly blue-blue eyes  
and sympathetically brushing the long corn bangs from her forehead.

"I'm _fine,_" She hissed viciously; jerking her head back from her friend's touch and beginning to angrily devour her noodles. Starch would comfort her. She could nestle herself in gained fat and forget about her fool-proof diet and eat whole tubs of icecream with Sakura and her b-boyfriend, (_she** had** a boyfriend...)_

_"I'm fine, I'm fine I'm--"_

And then she saw the object of her once-affections leaning his mocha-flavored pineapple hair against four _ridiculously childish ponytails _and her mouth was dry; her hands went slack and a few noodles fell from her quivering mouth. Already she could feel the onslaught of tears prick her perfectly lash-curled eyelashes. (_perfectperfectperfect)_

"Dammit." Sakura hissed to Sasuke; who only gave her the flattest look possible.

" Hn."  
(Translation: _Not my problem.)_

The dam had broke; the Great Flood was coming. The hurricane had hit.

And its name was Ino.

"Shut-shut up..I'm f-fin-fine.." She croaked brokenly; her sobs high-pitched wails as she banged her head against the counter; her shrieks dying to pathetic half-whimpers.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong with Ino?"

Another blonde with a like temperament had slipped in while the dam had broken; sitting on her left side and offering a reassuring pat on the back. Over the top of Ino's white-blonde ponytail; Sakura mouthed, "_Breakup"_ in huge 36-bold font letters spelling doom.

Naruto cringed; looking at the convulsing shoulders and noodles splayed across the counter. "Erm, uh, Ino-chan? You gonna eat that?"

"Eat it; It doesn't matter what I eat now..--Shika thinks big-fans are better an-anyway.." She sobbed; throwing herself at the orange-clad blonde with hysterical sobs. (Who wanted a big fan anyway? She had mind control.)

"Nonsense; Ino, I think you're fine just the way you are.." Naruto offered shakily; her impossibly blue eyes meeting his impossibly blue eyes with tears and smeared mascara running like ink down her porcelain cheeks.

"R-really?"

She whispered it like a child. He nodded cheerfully,

"Of course! I mean, you're pretty and nice, Ino!  
Don't let somethin' like this get ya down, y'know? "

"O-oh.." She mumbled lamely; staring at her bowl and wondering why her cheeks were flaming.

_'Orange is a really nice color,_'...she thought distractedly.

**Next Day**

* * *

"I got a new flavor."  
Sakura glanced at her.

She wore all orange the next day.

"What flavor, pig?"

Ino batted her perfectly black lashes coyly; a sly secretive smile gracing her pretty pink lips; as she slipped the sweet smelling stick across her lips and smacked for good effect. Across the street Sakura caught a ramen-loving ninja walk by; waving at her blonde friend with a smile.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Hey Ino!"

Ino sighed dreamily.

"_Tangerine."_

* * *

So I use this mascara that's super awesome.  
It's called, 'Full'N'Soft, and it's ma-ma-ma-magical.  
Please continue to give me awesome reviews&requests.


	4. Advice from the Reject

**Title: **Advice from the Reject  
**Pairings: **None  
**Characters: **Sakura, Karin  
**Summary: **" One day you're going to wake up  
and he'll be gone. He'll drop you like a piece of trash.  
And when he's through using you, when he's through  
breaking your heart with his empty stares, you won't  
have _anything _left.

* * *

"You're a smart girl, aren't you?"

They collide like flowers about to die.

Their blood is the petals, spilling like fine paint  
hot, red, burning. There are no cries or screams,  
only beautiful bodies whirling around each other  
in a dance of perfect death.

Karin hisses, spits out blood trickling down her thin, narrow lips;  
not plump and full at the bottom or painted rose like the girl  
standing in front of her. Who reminds her of a bleeding  
amazon-flower, enviously beautiful and strong yet  
irritatingly fragile.

Karin knows she is jealous.  
(It makes her bury the blade in deeper.)

"Shut up, if you were _smart, _you'd stop searching for him."

They part. Blood flies. Dirt clouds kick in the wind. (she falls to her knees)  
She stares into the dimmed green eyes, still dazzingly green; filled with  
things Karin didn't know, (_couldn't _know.)

(Didn't want to know.)

"...He doesn't love you."

Her voice sounds tired, filled with pity that makes Karin's blood boil, makes her want to rip out each  
pearly-pink strand of hair and bring it back as an offering to her leader. Wants to plaster it on her own  
head and see if something happens.

It makes her heart hurt.

"...He will." She whispers back, her voice so low, so fierce, so savage.  
(Trying to make herself believe _herself.)_  
"He _will, _one day."

They're feet apart now. Staring at the marks on their bodies  
and wondering if they've done enough to each other to make  
the other understand.

--_Don't you know why I'm here? Don't you know what I'm fighting for?_

Their blood tries to speak for them. Their lips are betraying too much.

"No he won't."

The voice is wistful, the girl's blood-smeared mouth lifts into a  
distant smile; her eyes gleaming with too much hope and too much love  
broken to pieces; leaving her eyes with a constant wetness.

"He needs me, " Karin sneers, bouncing her breasts; tossing her mane of  
red across her shoulder and wiping her glasses. She gestures to the figures behind them;  
one in black and orange and another in white with black.  
Sakura watches them with a longing smile on her face.

Her hand reaches out, as if to touch the man in white,  
yet he is _miles away._

It _infuriates _her when SHE starts laughing.  
"He doesn't need you." The girl whispers softly;  
taking a few steps towards her.

"He doesn't want anybody."

Karin throws the kunai, aiming for her cheek.  
The pink-haired girl steps to the side; her eyes  
brimming with pity. (she wants to rip it off like skin.)

"One day, he'll leave you." She continues;  
stepping towards her, and damn it,  
Karin _cannot _move. She can'tshecant--

"He won't care about how much you worried about him--"  
Karin shakes her head. (_NO! He needs me he needs me--)_

"It won't matter how many tears you shed or  
how much praise you gave him. "

They are inches apart now.

"Because one day he'll go away.  
You'll wake up one morning and  
he'll be gone, without a word."

Karin's lip trembles beneath her clenched teeth; breaking skin, breaking moisture.

"Because he always_, always_ will be far away." The girl whispers bitterly; smiling  
with eyes so bright that Karin's are blinded.

"And when he's taken every part of you--"

She breathes, kneeling on the ground  
beside her; at her prey, the fallen girl; who fell for the same heartbreaker eyes  
and the same rare smile and the same deep (oh god, remember--) voice--

"And when you're done screaming how you'll do anythinganything_anything  
_for his smile and his words and his--ugh," She shakes her head.

"His love--" She spits it out like poison-sugar.  
And Karin's heart is pounding and her cheeks are  
flushed and her eyes are pricking with _tears--_

"There won't be anything left."

And the words sound like finality.  
They sound like the truth Karin  
doesn't want to hear.

Because, Sakura says, (with her eyes)  
_I know what heartbreak looks like.  
_

(It's one heart beating on while the other one breaks.)

_That's what you get for falling again,  
you can never get him out of your head_

It's the way that he makes you cry  
it's the way that he's in your mind,  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.

_

* * *

_

Because Sakura knows how to love more than anyone.  
And shame on you if you thought her love was just a crush.

Review. :) And please check out my other stuff for kicks, kthx. :)


	5. Her, Sasuke and Sakura

**Title:** Her  
**Pairing: **Sasuke and Sakura.  
**Summary: "**Sasuke..you...and me..forever."  
**Request: **Miss Bang. She's on my profile. ILYU.  
**Prompt: **Because she was his hope; his light,  
his look into happily-ever-after's. The one who  
promised him forever. The one he didn't know  
he couldn't live without.  
**Wordcount: **Really long.

Oh, and I'll put random song lyrics for random parts.  
Because I can, and will. :)

* * *

**Her  
**by  
_miss aerith_

--

"Sasuke-kun!"

_her smile, stretched across her face,  
like a rising sun over a desert place--_

She's beaming widely. Her hands are behind her back and she's as much of a twit as ever. With that bizarre pink hair that wasn't really too bizarre in the back of his mind but looking at her up close with her shining emerald eyes and her rose-lipped smile, he decided right then, at age twelve, that he would ignore her as much as possible.

"Sasuke-kun...--I um, uh.."

He looks at her blankly, with those dark eyes, eyes that aren't good for her. Eyes like his will wrap around her like ink-tentacles and suck her soul dry. He's the breaking-type, he's the type that breaks people. (It runs in the blood now.)  
And frankly, he **cannot stand her.  
**

"Sakura, go home."

He says he cannot stand her, but for some reason, he wants to keep his back turned. He wants to keep his eyes ahead of him, because something deep inside of him starts to ache and pull. It hurts vaguely, he thinks; and he almost places a hand to his stomach but he forgets that he's walking away. Something tells him looking at her face will hurt.

"..Then, um, goodbye then, Sasuke.." Her soft voice lifts across the breeze to his back; no bird-song chirp; no candied-sugar croon, just a soft and breathless whisper; (it sounds sad,) and the thought registers blankly across his mind before it vanishes into that comfortable blackness he's come to call feeling nothing.

_Because I feel nothing when you walk into the room,  
I feel nothing when you say my name  
_

_--_

"**Sasuke-kun..Sasuke-kun.."**

It's so numb now, in this world, this place; he's found himself in.  
He hates the people he's with, he hates them like he hates the little child  
in his heart (--it's vaguely beating somewhere, ) and his body hurts so much,  
he ..he hates _her.._

_Oh, I can feel her, she's dying  
Just to keep me cool_

The voice stops, and it's so quiet again. The blood pooled beneath his body like  
those tears he shed so long ago; they are his only companion, it covers him like sin  
and it swallows him whole and he's so tired and he hasn't even _begun--and--_

"**Sasuke-kun..."**

Why is she crying? Her voice hurts, it's so loud and so _sad _and it makes him  
want to curl up in the arms of his mother who's _deadohgodshesdeadallofthem--  
_and never wake up. It hurts like cracked broken pearls that bounced off  
of jewelry but more importantly the way she's choking out his name right _now  
_

--_right now.  
_It scares him because in her voice, in her **voice, **

--he is her entire world.

_I'm finally numb, so please  
Don't get me rescued... rescued..._

"Sakura...you're so heavy..."

Her eyes shine so bright...

**--**

**_risen gates won't open up for me,  
on these hands and knees i'm crawling--_**

It hurts. Oh god..it hurts.  
"S-sasuke--" Her breathing is hushed and trembling.  
She's looking at him with her overbright eyes (they always look like they cry  
whenever she looks at him.) He groans, and he can't tell if it's because

of the throbbing in his neck or because she's shining too bright.

**and oh, i scream for you--  
**"Naruto, hurry!"

--her arms felt so warm...for once he doesn't really mind her smell;  
that sweetly sickening smell; and through the paroxysm of black-tar  
and flame; he finds a little bit of salvation in his cheek so tightly  
pressed against her chest; where her heart beats-- (so alive)  
--_so much love._

**_Show me what it's like--_**

"Who did this to you?"  
Her lips are bruised --so plump,  
gushing sweet red blood that  
drums in his senses; he wants it..--

it bubbles like hot rage because her green eyes  
are _so. afraid,_ and he wants to kill and crush  
everyone, _everyone, _**the whole world  
**

for making that stupid, annoying, _beautiful,  
_

**(Sakura)**

cut her beautiful pink hair.

-

he'll kill them all for making her bleed.

**_Teach me wrong,  
from right..  
_**"Stop..oh god, stop."  
She trembles and convulses, wrapping  
her shaking, bruised, bloodied lily-white arms  
around his waist and burying her face into  
his back because she's standing there,  
_so afraid of him, _and he wants her to  
press her heart against him again;

that fairy-girl heart; and beat his name  
into him again and again.

(He's Sasuke-kun...that's..who he is...)

--yea...he's..

**_And Say it for me, say it for me,  
and I'll leave this life behind me  
say it if it's worth saving me.._**

--

_if you could onlysee the way  
she loves me, maybe you'd understand--  
_

"..Sasuke-kun..Na-Naruto.."

Her body is crushed against the tree;  
and he's still burned by her white-hot red body  
burning holes with her back to him;  
and she doesn't need to say it, (she never does)

(it's in her very eyes.)

_**You are my precious person.**_

As the claws rake across her body and  
(he can see the drops of blood)

did she  
whisper, "_I will protect you.." _or  
was he just sinking into his shadows?

She better live long enough for him to  
call her annoying.

"Protect her, Naruto."

--

**_i'll say it one last time for you,  
and then we really have to go--_**

"..In order to leave Konoha, you  
have to take this path.."

Her voice is already erratic, solemn, full  
of broken-notes and shattered melodies.  
She's trembling, he can just tell.

_Don't leave me, I just want to make you happy.  
_Sasuke knows she's trying to tell him that in her eyes.  
But he tried to tell her, he tried to tell her all along.

He was meant to hurt her.

"I know you hate me--"

**_I tried to tell you before I left,  
_**

_No, no, that's not true_, he wants  
suddenly to scream at her,

tell her she's annoying and he  
wants her to press her heart against him  
again,

he wants her to crush the terrible  
drive that makes his lungs fill with oxygen,  
step on the need to melt into the night  
and never come up to the surface again.

**_But I was screaming under my breath,_**

"..You're still annoying."

_**You are the only thing that  
makes sense..**_

He doesn't know how  
to smile anymore. Oh well. She always did  
have enough smiles for him.

**_Now lets forget all this present tense._**

And as he rests her against the bench;  
he feels the final string of his chest break  
and wrap around her limp body, and he wants  
to scream at the sky because they don't understand.

_he. has. no. choice._

* * *

_i made a point to burn all of the photographs--_

he thought she'd forget.  
he thought she'd move on.  
yet she's standing there; stilled in horror and in pain.

(always in pain.)

her lips chapped raw; her eyes glittering  
with so much, _so much_ hope.

_she went away and then i took  
a different path--_

hope that  
glitters to broken shards of green glass  
as he presses the blade against

his best friend's neck.

their eyes meet; he vaguely  
thinks he remembers the girl  
in her eyes that promised him eternal love.

_i remember the face but i can't recall the name,  
now i wonder how whatsername has been._

_(_Sakura, her name is Sakura her name is--)

As he vanishes in fine smoke; he hears  
_her scream his name over and overandover_--

--

_remember, whatever,  
it seems forever ago--_

he tries to remember the girl, Sakura.  
he wants to remember the green-grass eyes  
and the smilinglips

and that _annoyingly_,  
**beautifully,** tenderly throbbing heart that  
tried to beat for him.

he gazes blankly down at the seeing red eyes;  
and wonders, (really wonders)  
if some bonds were a little bit harder to break than others.

_the regrets, are useless in my mind  
she's in my head so long ago--_

He decides to come home to a home he doesn't  
know is his anymore.

(I want to see you.)

* * *

she smiles a little lopsidedly at him through the bars.

"well, you look like shit."

he stares at her wordlessly; his eyes burning too brightly.  
it frightens her to a degree, and she swallows;  
looking away with her heart in her throat  
just like long ago.

"why'd you decide to come back?"

she whispers to him softly.

**i know of the mistakes i've made  
along the way...**

"because you wanted me to."

he tells her simply.

* * *

**because i always find a way, to keep you right  
here waiting..--**

he didn't tell of her face smiling painfully against pink skies  
and cotton-candy clouds. he didn't tell her that  
she whispered sweet words to him in his dreams(nightmares?)

he didn't tell her that suddenly_suddenly _he needed her.

always need her.

(neverknewneverknewneverknew.)

--

twenty-two year old sasuke uchiha waits at the bridge.

five years ago he entered the gates with thoughts of her.

_always find the words to say, to keep you right here waiting.  
_

**_she is everything i want, that i never knew i wanted._**

She looks at him blankly; her eyes questioning; but she just smiles.

_if you choose to walk away, i'd still be right here waiting._

_  
_"You usually don't like talking to me much, " She comments as  
she leans against the railing; hair tossed by the breeze.

And Sasuke cannot stop smirking. He cannot stop  
needing her.

(Cannot stop wanting her.)

And he says, 'Because I like you close to me.'

**_she is everything i need, that  
i never knew i needed._**

And she smiles; her eyes filling up.

"And why is that?"

And he cannot stop the little smile.  
"Because a girl promised me she'd make me happy  
for as long as she lived and until the day she died.

And frankly, " He laughs bitterly.

_"I'd as sure as hell like to see her try."_

And he realizes that it's possible.  
He realizes that she's the fairytale ending,  
she's his light, (always has been)

she's his promise of happily-ever-after  
and eternal tomorrow's.

**_she is everything..._**

she's the everything he never ever knew he couldn't live without.

* * *

_"You and me, forever, Sasuke-kun," A twelve-year old girl told him once.  
_He smiles against the blankets as he presses his lips to her head.

_"Forever then."_

* * *

So long. I worked all day on this. So lyke, I am longing for reviews. :3 I hoped you liked it, KissKissBanglovey.  
The songs I used were, "Rescued, " Jack's Mannequin, "Scorpions and Angels," by Hero Factor, "Whatsername," by Green Day, "She Is" by The Fray, "Right Here, " By Staind, "It's Beginning to Get To Me," and "Run" by Snow Patrol.

Please review this. O-o;;  
Oh and, give me a request in your review if you want.


	6. Campin' Out, Team 8

**Title: **Campin' Out  
**Characters: **Team 8  
**Summary: **Shino's bugs  
doing the mating dance on Kiba,  
Hinata annoyed; and Kurenai  
making funny sounds in her sleep.  
**Pairings: **None, but Kurenai making  
funny sounds.  
**Requested by: **SakuraDouble  
**Wordcount:**I really don't know  
why I put this here...  
**Author's Note: **Bug-love is hot. Yeah.

* * *

"Dude, that is just _sick_."

"What?"

"I mean, I know you like to give them fresh air once in a while but this is just--this is, ugh, _no."_

"Kiba, what are you talking about?"

"Your bugs. They're feeling me up."

"..._Excuse me?"_

"It's like you indirectly assaulting me."

"Oh, I was wondering where #13 and #5 were."

"Oh My God, you name them?"

"Why yes, each and every one of them is extremely  
unique and valuable in their--"

"Well, that's pretty damn obvious, considering #I-like-to-belly-dance-on-top-of-Kiba's-shirt is  
making the move on #I-like-to-wiggle-and-jiggle!"

"Actually, I named that one Frankie."

"...You named it, _Frankie."_

"In memory of a centipede I found when I was a child."

"Touching, I actually own a DOG."

"Yes, and you remind me of it everyday  
when I step on a lovely-sized stool."

"Hey, he's gotta _go, _not so different than daaamn,  
these bugs are goin' AT IT."

"Why yes, yes they are."

**"...U-um, K-Kiba-k-kun? S-shino-kun?"**

The two ninja turned, Kiba with his stomach jutting upward;  
Shino with a carefully blank face.

Hinata twiddled her thumbs. "Uh, um, I'm kinda trying to sleep, so if you could be so kind as to be quiet--"

The two boys wordlessly gave her a thumbs up.

The smile on her face was extremely gratifying.

"Thank you."

She returned to her tent.  
They went back to watching the lovemaking.

--

**Five minutes later**

**--**

"Hey Akamaru, check it out, I think Frankie is trying to impregnate #Belly-dancer-on-my-abs!"

Akamaru eyes him blankly. A little too blankly.

(Probably because this happens every day on him. Hmm.)

"I thought we were trying to be quiet, Kiba."

"I know, I know, just watch for a second, whoa there, #5, let's not wander too far off!"

"Oh, it seems I've lost number #4."

"Really? Ohhh, I bet he got excited and wanted in  
on the action...--#4, you, my friend, have style."

"You realize they are all doing this on top of you, correct?"

"Yeah, but after a while, you get use to being  
a platform for random bug-love. I mean,  
consider this. _I_ am the perfect canidate for  
acts of steamy hot passionate--"

_**"Um, boys?"**_

Hinata's eyes were laden with  
unfufilled dreams and her lip was slightly pulled back,  
and Kiba thought maybe Hinata could actually be irritated, but maybe not, and Shino just sighed and said,

"Forgive us, Hinata. We're just a little distracted tonight."

Kiba sighed as he whispered, "It's so wrong, but it's just so **right."**

Shino prayed to the bug-god to save him.

**Ten Minutes Later  
**  
"I mean, I actually appreciate your bugs doing this to me."

"They aren't doing it to you, you moron."

"I mean, they are teaching me techniques, I mean,  
I never thought girls liked it like--"

"They're bugs, Kiba. They're just going through the flow of life."

"Dude, they are gettin' it on via-my stomach. I am a vessel  
of **PASSION.**"

Shino groans, and Kiba's look of pleasure is oddly disturbing.

"Y'know, maybe Hinata should sleep in our tent tonight."

"...She's trying to sleep--"

"Hahah, just like these bugs except  
they aren't just 'sleeping' they're--"

"**B-BOYS."**

Hinata is smiling over-sweetly and Shino fears she will lose it.  
Kiba then sighs, stricken with guilt he doesn't really feel at the  
moment and (Oh baby, # 15 you are the **_MAN._**)

"...Won't happen again," Shino says stiffly.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Hey, what was that?"

Shino tilts his head; hearing a soft moan follow by a whimper escape from the north direction.

"...Is..is that Hinata?" Kiba whispers; stroking Frankie with his index finger.

"No, that is a much more womanly voice." Shino concludes gravely.

"Yeah, kinda like Kurenai-sensei."

The two exchange a rather blank stare.

"You go out first?" Shino inquires.

Kiba's lips pull into a pout.

Shino groans.

"I'm telling you, it's rather disturbing that you're  
wanting to go last because you like watching my bugs  
have sex on your stomach. "

Kiba knows he has won.

--

Five minutes later, Shino is looking mildly disturbed.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

Even with his almost entirely shaded face;  
Shino's eyebrows reveal more than they should,  
or could more like it.

Kiba nods stiffly, reluctantly rising and watching  
his love-toys return to their owner.

"Don't you kind of feel violated? I mean, they  
just made babies #18 and Frankette and now you're calling them back?  
I mean, it's like having multiple lovers inside your--"

"Kiba, shut up, you shouldn't be talking, and second come over here and look at Kurenai-Sensei's tent."

--

"Whoa, she's hot when  
she makes sounds like that."

"Kiba."

"I mean, what's she doing to that pillow?"

"KIBA!" Shino hisses loudly.

The brunette does not reply, only looks wide-eyed over Shino's shoulder.

A large shadow looms over the crimson tent; with outstretched arms.

"Kiba, stop clinging to me."

"Dude, I just need closure, okay?  
I just need closure."

And the tent is ripped open from the entrance;  
and instead of demons or bears or creepy-eyeliner  
people from Suna--

..._there is a very rabid foaming at the mouth,  
eyes partially opened and teeth bared, Hinata._

"You are going to die now, " She whispers sweetly;  
bloodshot eyes blazing and her hair sticking up on her  
head like a mop.

And there is much screaming.

--

All the while Kurenai smiles softly as she turns in her sleep.

_"Oh, I love it when you have a cigarette..."_

--

(Lesson: When one is camping with a Hinata, make sure she has headphones on. )

* * *

Yep, I butchered Kiba. Yep, I don't freaking care. Yep, I think Hinata has a split personality.  
Oh, and guys? I totally still take requests. Please continue to give me amazing reviews,  
I read each and every one of them, and I will be happier if you leave a request in that  
oh-so amazing review.

HIT THAT BUTTON, SWEETCHEEKS.


	7. UnHappily Ever After, Hinata and Sasuke

**Title: **Unhappily Ever After  
**Requested: **The amazing Secretbox.  
**Summary: **Sometimes you don't  
get to be the prince or princess.  
You just get to be the bystander.  
**Pairing: **Sasuke, Hinata  
Implied NaruSaku. Hints of NaruHina  
and a dollop of SasuSaku.  
It's quite tangible, actually.  
But don't worry, Sam, there will  
be desperate loving. For you.

* * *

_She is beautiful,  
_Sasuke realizes, as he watches her slowly glide down the aisle;

her dress shimmering like ghostly gossamer wings across her small, fragile body; her peach skin glittering like  
crystals and her roseate hair pinned up with diamonds.

Compared to her, her father seems almost non-existent, just some shadow holding her glowing white arm;  
dulled completely when it came to Sakura's blinding radiance.

Just as much as he is a specter when standing behind his best friend.

--

She glides across the carpet like the wind; her white teeth parted and her candy-lips gleaming with moisture; much like the clear viridian of her eyes, eyes that once blurred with pure adoration for him. Eyes that could have had the power to heal him.

_If only he had given her the chance._

But instead; Sasuke is the best man, watching the boy he hates slash loves take his (_theirs?)_ happily ever after away from him forever.

* * *

Hinata cannot stop smiling.

It's in her code, to smile, even though right now she wants to scream the words she's held inside of her for _solongsolongsolong. _She wants to be the objector, the crasher of hopes, the crusher of dreams.

But when against his sunlight; Hinata can only smile helplessly; because Naruto is _so beautiful._

_They will make each other happy_, Hinata thinks vaguely; watching through numbed senses as the blonde gently lifts the veil from her face; a lump against his throat; tears streaming from his eyes.

She watches in stilled breath as the bride's face glitters like powdered-stardust against the beautiful roseate curls;  
the luminous minty green eyes she's vaguely met with only a few times shining so brightly, so powerfully, with so much  
affection that for a moment Hinata _almost _thinks Sakura might love Naruto more than she herself does.

(It's a futile hope, however.)

Because Hinata will, always, forever(and ever) be the number one fan.

--.._And the number one wallflower._

(To love is so bittersweet.)

**x**

He sucks in a breath he doesn't realize he's been holding when her face suddenly gleams full force. He realizes once the veil parts; like silky trembling fairy-winded wings; that his fragile dream, that ever-constant assurance that she would love him forever--&_and ever, _is shattered.

Because there were too many tears and not enough kisses.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sasuke wonders vaguely why he isn't saying anything.

(_And Hinata doesn't know why she isn't screaming.)_

--

"You may now kiss the bride."

She trembles; her body almost like waves of solid water; rippling with the slightest drop of tension; like a pool waiting to explode into a waterfall. Dark, obsidian eyes glance at her vaguely from her left line of sight; and she wonders if he can see the desperation and despair and terrible-terrible selfishness that swallows her smile whole.

(The crushing of their two lips beneath the shafts of light  
sound like their hearts crackcrack_cracking.)_

**

* * *

**

He can't remember there ever being a wedding.

It sounds like a dream and a memory wavering out of sync with each other.

It's only when she seats herself beside the stool to his right that he knows it's all true.

She glowed something terrible and tremulous in silver.

Her pearly eyes were almost snow-stained with emotion; rosy lips trembling and taking in air;  
and he thought she was so glass-like; so breakable, that the air would just rush through her like a  
silver-papersack.

He doesn't know why, and he doesn't know how, but somehow he needs something. Anything.

(Anything to make the runaway-green eyes go away.)

"Do you want a drink?" He croaks; and he watches the porcelain face  
slowly pinken with life.

And the painted lips and china-face contorts, and the two think they are more human  
than they have ever been before.

--

**_Hi Miss Alice,  
with your glass eyes,  
what kind of dream are  
you seeing?  
_****_--_**

Okay. Next one will come up. Keep Request-Reviews coming.  
And please don't be lazy. Your reviews mean so much to me!  
Wow! I got a hundred for just DRABBLES. That's huge.  
Thank you so much.  
And if you're curious, the lyrics are from "Still Doll"  
by Kanon Wakeshima. It's from the ending of  
Vampire Knight.

(Review please.)


	8. Seriously, It's Love, Sakura and Sasuke

**Title: **Seriously, it's love.  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku  
**Prompt: **Prompt: What's NOT to love?  
**Requested: **Kyoshi  
(Sorry for the wait. ;)

* * *

"Hay, baaaaby...!"

Sasuke winces and quickens his pace.

"Oh, come on, honey, don't you leave me like this.  
I can't stand it when you pout, let's make up!"

He quickens it a little more.

"...You came back here you hunk of stud!"

And a little bit more.

"Sasucaaaakess..."

"_Naruto, cut it out, I think that's enough."_

_..._

_..._

"He's just really shy that we're in public, isn't he Sakura?"

...

Sasuke let out a long, tortured groan.

Two arms looped around his shoulders, one a seemingly frail, (LOOKS DECIEVE! DECIEVE!), the other lean  
and golden, stroking his shoulder.

"Naruto, I'm not gay. Cut it out."

"Sasuke, I hate it when you deny me. Doesn't he, Sakura?"

Sasuke let his eyes wander to the grinning female on his left, her pink cheeks pressed  
against his face; her lips and cat-green eyes pulled into a cheshire cat grin.

"Right! But things considered, Naruto, darling, let's look at what makes Sasuke turn so many, ahem,  
heads. (_Naruto: coughhookercough)_

"Well, I mean his hair looks like a chicken's ass." Sasuke slapped Naruto's hands, who was still into the role, his fingers prodding the spiky black tips on his head.

Sakura smiled obliviously to Sasuke's furious attemps to pry the arms of his comrades off his shoulders; all the while she raised a second finger; as if doing some complicated list in her head.

"His skin is so pale, it looks like he hasn't been outside for a day in his life."

"Oooh, Sakura-chan, check it, Saucekay is pouting!"

"Dobe, say that AGAIN."

"Oh--and don't forget our favorite one, Sakura-chan.'

They grinned across to each other between an extremely miffed Uchiha's head.

" He spent two years of puberty in a dark hell hole with a pedophile that only wanted him for his body."

Sasuke cringes at the unwelcome memories and the rather dead-on point.

Naruto plays with his best friend's hair, winking at Sakura from across the gap of emo.

"I mean, what's not to love?"

And growing bored, or quite possibly looking for his girlfriend, or more likely ramen, the blonde leaves them as quickly as he met them. But Sakura doesn't seem to mind.

Instead she draws closer to Sasuke, slipping her little hand in his and smiling fondly at the way their fingers lace.

_"_But oh, Naruto, " She whispers to herself, her voice fond.

"_What's not to love?"_

* * *

Reviews make me high as a kite.


	9. You want a strategy? I'll give you one

**Drabble: 9  
Title: **You want a strategy? I'll give you one.  
**Characters/Pairing: **Shikamaru, Temari  
**Summary: **He plays extremely dirty,  
she thought furiously, and almost  
flipped the board over.  
**Requested By: **roxas-kh  
(Girl, I am so sorry. I totally  
forget stuff. So um, yeah, late present? :D )

* * *

"Are you happy, being here after a FIVE HOUR trip?"

Silence. An occasional glance at the clouds.

"Because I'm severely pissed right now."

That one looks like a star.

"Are you listening to me?"

Wait-wait..that one looks like a really angry woman--

_wait, that is a woman. _

_Oh._

"Huh?"

"You know for an ambassador, you really suck." She snarls,  
her face contorting with anger; making her gold hair stick up  
like hands, like fists.

He finds it a little bit threatening.

Just a little.

"Say what again?" He asks curiously.

"_You suck." _She hisses.

"Oh really? Sorry to disappoint you, but um, yeah, I really don't care. Later."

"_WHAT?"_

He speeds his pace through the gates, and _no, _he is not running.

(Because running is troublesome and he is not, in any way, shape or form.)

"_YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME UNATTENDED IN YOUR MOTHER--"_

Okay, so he runs.

* * *

"Dude, how do you keep beating me?"

Chouji is whining and smacking his lips and digging to find the last few golden chips,  
you know the kind, the ones that are really small but super-crispy and oh, he loves them--

(Which is probably why he's so busy burying his head in them and not looking at the board, Shika thinks.)

"Because I am awesome."

"_He is not awesome."_

And his hair sticks up, (well technically it already did, but now it's reallly sticking up.)

And she's panting and her hair is practically _floating off her head _and her eyes are as like angry  
shells of watermelons and she's baring her teeth like a cat and she's almost scarier than  
Ino when she's on her period.

(Did she take a trip to hell by any chance?)

She shoves Chouji into the wall and sits on the cushion, heaving and sweating and she kind of smells good,  
but Shikamaru won't tell her that.

"Holy mother, Shikamaru, _what the hell is that?"_

Chouji whispers, his rather large body buried beneath the screen door which has toppled over, and she turns and stare at him with a feral leer on her decent--(_she's NOT pretty.) _face.

"_I am worse than your mother." _

She hisses, and Chouji makes a face.

"But I like my mom."

She glares him into silence.

Shikamaru tries to look at the cloud past her head.

(Hello, cloud, you're looking nice and non-troublesome today. I wish women were like you...)

"Play me."

He stares at the heaving mass of woman and blinks.

"What?"

"Play me, you pineapple-headed bastard. I want to see if there's a _brain _behind your hair."

(You're the one with four pineapples lady.)

"Tch, whatever. I could do this in my sleep."

"Good, because if you don't, I'll be making you go to sleep for a _long, long time."_

(He shuts up.)

Okay, so she's really good.

(The strategy isn't kind of sorta (okay, it's not,) really working.)

And well, he's a little nervous.

(just a little)

She smiles that somewhat attractive smile, the one where she shows all her teeth and her eyelashes pop out against that tan skin of hers and make her eyes shine like something --evil.  
Because she's still glaring at him.

And it's a little scary.

"..See? You're all talk. You can't play to save your life, in fact, you don't have a life--"  
She trails off, spitting the words out and her face still contorted in rage.

He idly watches the way her hands move, the way she clutches a stray piece and she has forgotten about  
the one she left in the corner and--

"--_and I could kick your ass anyday but I won't because I'm going to--"_

And he moves his piece forward all the while leaning forward and crushing his mouth against hers.  
It tastes like fireworks and sand and angry-quartets of pineapple gold hair and snarls and whirling fans  
and he pulls back and he almost smirks but he doesn't and --

And she stares at him, cheeks flushed and her mouth open.

(Silence is so damn beautiful.)

Until she slowly makes her mouth start working.

"You..._suck." _

* * *

You want a strategy? I'll give you a strategy.  
_It involves me and your mouth.  
And you shutting up._


	10. 10: PageTurner : Kakashi and Sakura

**Title: **Page-Turner.  
**Summary: **Kakashi, dammit, stop  
looking at that book! I am five times sexier than  
that book!  
**Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura.  
**Requested by: **MidnightRose46559  
(Sorry I'm late. :0 )  
**Hey gaiz? This is pure crack. :D :D  
Shipped from Crackland. Srry, we're out of capsules.  
...**

**Aer ate them.**

**All of them.**

**That is all.**

* * *

"_Kakashi."_

(Flipping a page and oh! Suki is pregnant!

_Again.  
_Mm, what happened to her other five babies?

_(Maybe she gave them up for charity._ )

"_Kakashii..."_

He vaguely hears a breathy whisper, and--

_OH NO SHE DIDN'T._

Your hand is frozen to your lips.

Moriko was cheating on Ichigo!!

_HOW COULD SHE._

A low moan escaped your lips as you whimper piteously.

"...Poor dear.." You choke, tears of pure emotion welling in your eyes.

"_Kakashi!"_

Oh my--how could she do that while she was pregnant?!

"_KAKASHI-SENPAI--"_

A very violent voice, accompanied by very violent green eyes practically blinds your vision, you're glancing into the green flames of hell--er, oh, it's just Sakura.

(You're kind-of-sort-of-lover. So technically you could call her your K.O.S.O.L. But that sounds more like Lysol and less like what it's _supposed _to sound like. )

Ooh, is she wearing lace under that tank-top?

..

"Kakashi--," Sakura takes a deep breath, (_you're so proud that she went to anger management classes!! heart ),_  
massages her temples, smiles a very _patient _smile and sits sidled next to you.

(You feel warm flesh.)

She lets her fingers travel up to your silvery hair and SHE GRABS YOU BY THE SCALP!

"**DAMMIT KAKASHI!" **She screeches, her teeth bared. "**_I AM FIVE TIMES SEXIER THAN THAT STUPID BOOK! PUT IT AWAY!" _**And your eardrums went to heaven. Or hell. Probably hell.

Yep, definitely hell.

You look at her in confusion.

"...Really?" You raise an eyebrow. Sakura blushes rather prettily, and you try to remember when it was that she had you wrapped around her finger, and when the point came where you wouldn't have it any other way.

"Y-yes.." She whispers fiercely, her cheeks cherry-red and her eyes apple-green. And you wish she'd take that hair-tie out of her hair because it's so much prettier down and oh, the book isn't looking so interesting anymore because she's--_oh damn--_she activated the come-hither-eyes and _YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED THE BOOK YET._

"Um, okay?" You squeak, because real men squeak. Forget Sasuke anyhoo. Is he here reading porn and teasing an ex-fangirl at the same time. _NOES._

Then of course you regret baiting her on because she's baring her teeth at you and oh, you hope she doesn't punch the bed. Insurance last time was _killer._

(Sakura leers, a predatory smile, and leaps.)

And you feel like you're betraying the book almost as badly as Moriko the Third betrayed Ichigo, in the fifth volume of the Special Edition.

_It's just that BAD._

* * *

Yet your hand hand moves on it's own, searching for the book on the dresser--

_"**KAKASHI. PUT. IT. AWAY."**_

..

"O-okay...!" And there is no shame in having your voice crack in fear.

Besides...

--

(You'll take it out when she's asleep.)

* * *

EPIC FAILZ. SORREH. D:  
REVIEWETH TO TELL ME SO? :D :D


	11. Touchy Part One: Sasuke and Sakura

* * *

**Title: **Touches Part 1  
**Drabble #**: 11  
**Couple: **Sakura x Sasuke (I hate this bitch right nao.)  
**Summary: **"What?" "They're touching her..." "...They're supposed to." "...No, Sakura, they aren't."  
**Dedicated to**: You people. I'm sure you'd like to throw molded potatoes at me right now. XD

* * *

Sakura tries her hardest to not laugh.

Really, she does.

(Because she loves Sasuke-kun and that is why she's currently being so calm right now.)

"...Sasuke, you're baring your teeth. You're not a dog. Stop."

He stares at her; slowly closing his mouth but not able to remove the permanent knitting of brows.

"...They're touching you." He says slowly; his dark eyes burning quietly and every muscle in his body as taut as a bow. She rolls her eyes, letting one giggle slip as she runs her hands through his onyx hair.

"...Silly, they're _supposed _to." She says; somewhat disturbed at the low growl rumbling in his throat.

"...No they're not. I'm supposed to touch you, touch you every--" She clapped a hand over his mouth; her cheeks stained permanently pink.

"Sasuke, we aren't in the bedroom."

"...Sakura, when we're together, we _are _the bedroom."

("What the hell was that for?"

"We can't make a bedroom here Sasuke. Ugh. You're such a beast."

"..._Hnnnnnnn."_

"...Ew, you're not supposed to want to be one, you moron.")

Sakura turns on her side; irritable at the man who now has a little handprint on his face.

"...We're supposed to be enjoying this. It's a very pivotal moment in our relationship."

Sasuke crosses his arms and 'hn's'.

Her green eyes hear the sounds of footsteps and she is once again facing him; glaring at him with her stare.

_"Be good or you won't be seeing this bedroom for a long time," _She says with her stare.

_"...You don't mean that, " _He responds through wider eyes.

"Uchiha-san?"

They look up, one a pretty pink-haired woman with a slightly worn expression, the other a beautiful darkhaired man with an expression that takes away all of said attractiveness.

"We're going to see one more time." The man smiles warmly; and Sakura is not looking at him but at Sasuke; his teeth slowly visible again.

"..._They're touching you.." _He mouths to her; eyes blazing.

"_..." _She groans into the pillows.

_"...They're touching her." _He continues; brows knitting.

"Well, your signs are good.." His hands lift the slip and go to--

Sasuke twitches violently.

_"...Moron, they are supposed to!"_

_"..I don't LIKE it.."_

Oblivious to the war between him, the man pats the girl's stomach and smiles.

"Congratulations, Uchiha-san. Your baby is healthy."

_(Behind him Sakura whispers 'No more sex')_


	12. Dry Out: Shikamaru x Ino

**Summary; **Because your looks are all you have and he's all you have left.

**Pairing; **Shika x Ino

**Rating: **M

**Dry Out.**

--

"They're dead."

She turns and looks at him.

He's sitting on the ground, in the cave, watching smoke rise from the Hokage's Tower and he was doing everything she wished he wasn't. Just sitting there, listening, smoke on his skin and blood on his face.

Ino's face is smeared with makeup and ash, and tears roll from her eyes like inky paint down her ashen skin. She licks her lips and doesn't move, throwing her arms out as she muffles a hysterical giggle with her hands.

"Shopping we were going to go shopping....can you believe that? We were going to buy the fucking store and I was going to be a total bitch because I'm still so jealous of her. And she was going to give me that fucking sad smile of hers and say she doesn't have anyone to impress and then I'd go and drag Naruto over and he'd look at her with those puppydog eyes and we'd all have one fucking party." She spat, wiping her eyes as she walks around the cave.

Shikamaru is silent.

(Chouji is lying beside them.)

_..He isn't moving by the way._

"I mean this doesn't happen. It's not supposed to happen. We're supposed to be _better, _Shikamaru." She whispers, and he still doesn't say anything. Her face contorts into a half-sneer/snarl and she spits, "You're always so damn quiet. Can't you say something just once? They're _dead _Shikamaru, they're all dead and we're going to die in this shithole of a cave and no one is going to find our bodies and Naruto can't come to the rescue because whaddya know, _he's dead!_"

"..Ino. Shut up."

Shikamaru says, but Ino will not shut up. She wants to scream and break things and she wants Shikamaru to stop being a dick and come hold her, she wants to tell him that she's never been so turned on and she's sure she's going to hell for that notion because all she wants is Shikamaru inside of her telling her to forget.

"Can't you just fucking say something? You piece of shit you annoying..--" She's half-hysterical now, sobbing and screaming into her hands and biting her lip raw and clawing her hands with her fingers, her trembling trembling fingers--"

"What Ino, say what?" He spits back, turning to stare at her as she turns and starts slapping him, screaming.

"SHE'S DEAD. HE'S DEAD. WE'RE DEAD. LOOK SHIKAMARU WE'RE DEAD. WE'RE DEAD!" And he's unbuttoning her shirt--

_No we're not, no we're not, _he says and she weeps hysterically, laughing as she claws at her eyes, removing the cakey mascara and the ink and letting herself sink into something thicker than her skin-base. Something darker than her darkest shade of eyeliner.

Something more sick and twisted than any diet she's ever tried and any eating disorder she ever learned.

And he's repeating the words over and over--and Ino is pushing inside of him and he's digging into her like a drug that she needs to forget and forget and forget--and..

"It's over.." She whispers breathlessly, as he traces a finger over her breasts, her scars, her smooth milky-blonde hair that glowed crimson and ash-stained in the flames. The bombs.

And he says, _'No it's not.' _

And she's trembling as she collapses inside of herself.

"Don't you leave me alone, you fucking couch potato." She moans, and buries as deep into his skin as she can, as their battered and bruised bodies try to meld and mesh into something capable of forgetting.

"Don't you leave me alone."

And he says, _I won't, I won't, I won't._

..And he doesn't.

--


	13. oh if only i could save your heart

_katie don't cry i know,  
you're tryin' your hardest  
and the hardest part is letting go  
_

Naruto fights because the only way to reach some people is with skin.  
Kakashi reads and shows up late because he lost the chance to be on time a long time ago.  
_(And his friends on a stone can't hear his excuses. )_  
Sai smiles because that is what human beings do,  
but he still cannot feel the way his skin stretches taut across his skin,  
still doesn't feel the warm flood in his chest that he senses that Naruto gets when he looks at Sakura.  
Everyone does things that only they can do.

..And so should she.

-  
if only i could save your heart..

_everyone's at war with something_  
_i battle my own heart sometimes  
__;_

_"Haruno, we're losing him." _

She turns sharply on her side, the rain is pouring and it makes the chakra flow thicker than water.  
It glows bright but it doesn't burn enough to go through this man's steadily drying veins. She turns sharply, because even  
though she knows these voices,( has been with them since their younger days where she still tagged behind)  
they don't matter, and for now their names don't matter because right now all she cares about is saving this name.

_He could have a family, _her mind says feverishly, going over every process, every step. Every little secret code Shishou ever taught her.  
His skin is going chalky white, and even though the Anbu around her start to hiss, start to say _, "There are still others that can be saved, Haruno."  
_She isn't thinking about that, no, she isn't thinking about that at all, she is thinking about a boy with cold, angry eyes and dark hair and thank-you's.

And she wonders how on earth he would be thanking her, this little boy in her head, for letting him slip right through her fingers?

_Your hands are life, your touch is life_, she muses, as she pumps a little more life, a little more heart into this unknown name. This moment. She imagines she hears a gasp, a sputter of life. The middle-aged face suddenly becomes a pale, young, _beautiful _face with dark eyes and a cynical smile, a smile that as she continues to work in the rain, ( all in the pouring rain ) softens into a sincere expression of gratitude. And her hands are no longer stained with blood, no, not even dirt or mud. They are stained with rose-petals and flowers bearing her namesake and most importantly they are stained with light.

There is so much of it that the boy would never be able to look away, she thinks to herself, and her chest throbs. But all too suddenly the shouts call her back to reality under the pouring rain and the boy's face returns to blood-smeared filth and middle-aged reality as she licks her lips and ignores the shouts of "Let go, Let go".

_If my heart was strong enough I could pump life into this man. _But that inner voice that never fails her whispers, _but could you pump it into that boy-oh wait he is no longer a boy. And he isn't whole enough to be a man.  
_And as they plead with her to save the next patient, a younger man with a more prosperous chance at success, Sakura snarls, grits her teeth, wipes a strand of pink out of her face and says, "_Shut up, Shut up. Shut up." _And she doesn't know if she's talking to them or that voice. Somewhere inside she grasps the name of this boy, and as she chants, "Come on, come on, come on.." To this unknown name stuttering beneath her hands and glow, somewhere beneath this man's body there is a corpse of another, a body in blue and white, with dark hair and eyes wide open, still angry and hurting.

_This hate is a disease that is killing him, _she muses as she harnesses her chakra to close up what she can of this wound, all the while remembering the operations she tried to perform on the boy beneath this man. The wound was so big and vast, she wondered if it could ever be filled.

She's so close, ( _come here please, we can make it out together, just you and i. I'll take care of you and I will never let you sleep alone, and you are a part of me and that will be enough to cover both our ends. So please, please, come with me, please..the disease is eating you whole and there won't be you anymore, no, you'll be dead so please-) _

Please, Sasuke.

There is a flicker of life, and this stranger coughs, chokes, and everyone is silent, staring at this whirlwind of a medic who they knew was strong but ( _who could have known she'd be so stubborn and **right? **) _stand up, dust herself off, jerk her finger at them while her body is dissolving in the pouring rain who says,  
"I am never letting anyone go. _Ever. _I am never giving up, _ever. _And I am not leaving without closing the pain up. _Ever-_"

And as they run off to give her the next body, Sakura shudders against the cold, damp earth, the wet, empty sky, and whispers something, thankful that the rain covers up everything. Even her failure.

"_Again."_

Naruto fights, Kakashi shows up late, Sai smiles.  
And Sakura saves every single life because she couldn't save the one life she wanted to save.

..

..

..

..

i'm feeling iffy about my writing lately.  
i'd love some reviews. i'd love to know  
how i'm doing.

**please send me a request and a prompt.  
**only then will i find time to update with some  
inspiration.


End file.
